Boys For Auction
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The school is in need of money. So one of the ways they desided to do that is auctioning off the students. Who will be auctioned off? i In this case what boys that will be auctioned off, who will bid on them and win, will the scholl get the mony they need? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in anyway. I hope you enjoy this story that was requested by a fellow writer **RainbowFez.** I like to thsnk RF for picking me to do a request

* * *

The school was having a week of fundraisers to raise THE money that the school badly needed. throughout the week they were selling things like baked goods from the students, school supplies and other things the school had that were taking up space or just old and needed to be replaced like the spots balls that were starting to fade after years of use.

The school was also holding auctions, mostly bidding on the school jocks and cheerleaders. The school had never thought that they would become desperate enough to auction off students but the huge storm that had swept by three weeks ago had greatly damaged the school. The money was just enough to put the walls back up, replace the broken windows, and fix the lighting but that was about it. There was still damage to things. The school needed completely new lockers as most had been damaged in the storm. The desks that had been in the damaged parts of the schools were also too broken for repair.

The first two days of fundraising had been selling the baked goods and school supplies. It is now the third day, the day many of the sports teams and cheerleaders were to be actioned off. The auditorium was crowded with students watching the stage. Cyrus was back hoping they would be auctioning of Johnna that day, even though he knew he had no chance of him getting him. Most likely Andi would get him since they are dating in all, and even if she didn't get him tons of girls would probably bet on him. Seriously, he was THE Johnna Beck. Who wouldn't want that cute face and adorable butt. But he was still going to try.

The auction went slowly, boys and girls from various sports-ball teams that Cyrus didn't care about came onto the stage and either waved or stuck a pose of they were really cocky. When it came to auctioning off the players from the basketball team Cyrus took notice. One by one the players would get bided on. The bids where a good amount of money, like ten dollars here and fifteen there. Luckily Cyrus had Barmitsva money on him as most of the jocks where going for big money like fifty dollars and more big.

Lastly the caption of the team none other then TJ came strutting on stage. That's when the bids stopped. Herring no one bidding on TJ was making Cyrus feel bad for his new friend. Sure the captain was a bit scary but he was nice when you got to know him. Not many guys would hang out with Cyrus without teasing him or comment on how unmuscular he was. He could tell TJ was hurting even if he's wasn't showing it. Sighing internally Cyrus knew he had to help his friend out, even if it took some of his Johnna money away.

"Five dollars" Cyrus called.

"Five dollars do I hear seven?" The principal asked. "Five dollars going once, five dollars going twice, sold to Mr. Goodman for five dollars."

TJ was relieved that he was bided on even if it was from his new friend Cyrus. As for Cyrus he thought about offering only a dollar, but it felt insulating to get TJ for such a small amount. TJ soon got off stage and walked to Cyrus to thank him and do something he been secretly wanted to do since he first saw the cuttie. TJ was secretly gay and was crushing on Cyrus. He had a feeling Cyrus was also gay if not bi too. He'd seen the way Cyrus looks at Jonah when the Frisbee boy wasn't looking.

"Thanks man for bidding." TJ said, patting the shorter boy's shoulder.

"No problem." Cyrus said with a small smile.

"Since I'm yours for the day what you want to do?"

"I really don't know to be honest." Cyrus shrugged. Really, he hadn't even considered it. He'd come for Johnna not TJ.

"We can go on the swings. Or we could do something else if you're up for it." TJ said, discreetly eyeing the boy up and down.

He might be nearly a hundred percent sure that Cyrus was gay but he also knew the kid was way too innocent to even consider having sex with TJ today. Sure the cutie probably, hopefully, though about TJ fucking him but he wouldn't consider "owning" TJ for the day as an opportunity to get him in bed

"Um what would that be?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know, like go to the other locker rooms to see how far along they are. You know just to see how much money we would need to fix it up and all." TJ said with an innocent smile.

Sure Cyrus was supposed to tell him what to do but wouldn't a good friend give what the other boy really wanted even if he was too shy to ask.

"Um yah ok we can do that." Cyrus shrugged.

The auctions were coming to a close anyway. If Johnna wasn't today, then he could just hang with boys found themselves alone in the locker room. Without warning Cyrus had his first kiss from a boy. He wished it was from Johnna, but TJ's kiss was better then kissing Iris when they where dating. TJ pushed Cyrus back against the wall, his lips assaulting Cyrus's amazingly. The kiss made Cyrus lose all control of his body as he melted into TJ's body. It felt like his body was made of Jell-O. He could barely control his legs, his focus completely on the sparks that were shooting through his lips and down to his hardening dick.

TJ soon guided Cyrus to the only bench set in the center of the room and sat him down. Once Cyrus was sitting down Swung his leg over and sat in Cyrus lap, legs straddling the cutie's waste, ass against the desirous rod between his legs. And he knew Cyrus was hard. He could feel the rock-hard dick rubbing against his clothed ass.  
Cyrus couldn't believe he was able to have this much weight in his lap. He knew he wasn't super weak, but he was not normally strong for a boy his age either. It may be all the adrenaline rushing through his veins. As they kissed their hands where rubbing up and down on each other's backs. The kissing broke only for a few seconds as TJ removed Cyrus sweeter vest, tossing it to the side before kissing him once again. He couldn't help but notice the flawless pale skin against his chest. Their hands moved all over each other and again the kissing broke only for TJ remove the shirt.  
This time instead of kissing Cyrus's soft lips he went kissing on his neck causing Cyrus to moan. He wanted that pretty flawless skin to be marked. He wanted hickeys all down Cyrus's body. HE wanted them on his neck, chest and belly. He wanted Cyrus to look in the mirror and remember all the ways TJ made him moan. After kissing and sucking on the neck of his crush he kissed his way down to just right of Cyrus's left nipple.

His teeth skimmed the skin causing Cyrus to shiver and make the most adorable moan. He bit down and sucked, slowly marking Cyrus as his. When he knew the bruise would last the rest of the week he went even lower, just above the waistband of Cyrus's jeans. He once again assaulted the skin with his teeth but this time his hand joined the party by grabbing the tent that had formed in Cyrus's pants. Cyrus moaned loudly and threw his head back. The sensations were making him crazy. He didn't know anything could feel this good. When another hickey was made TJ dragged his teeth lightly up to on of the boy's nipple and started to lick and suck on it. Cyrus's hand flew to the basketball captain's hair. The jelled hair crackled in his tight grasp. After sucking for a while he went to the next one leaving yet another hickey. His tongue lightly played with the nub making Cyrus shiver and grab the hair harder. He tugged lightly causing TJ's eyes to roll back.

"Pull my hair again" TJ said huskily. Cyrus did as he was told, roughly pulling TJ's head back, making the boy groan in the process.

TJ pulled himself out of Cyrus's hold and pushed the boy's shoulder's back till he was flat against the bench. TJ got off of Cyrus to kiss his belly. Cyrus was just in bliss letting the Jock worship his body like this. Cyrus was in such a daze that he didn't realize TJ had pulled Cyrus pants and boxers do

TJ just looked at Cyrus's dick and licked his lips before sliding it in his mouth. Cyrus gasped in surprise before once again moaning. This was his first blowjob and it felt amazing. Cyrus didn't know if TJ was the best at sucking dick or this is his first time. Either way it was great. As TJ sucked away he just looked up at Cyrus, eyes meeting his crush's. Cyrus's eyes grew wide. TJ looked so hot with a dick in his mouth and messy hair sticking in odd angles. The way his mouth engulfed Cyrus's dick made him look like a sexy god and all Cyrus wanted to do was thrust up. So he did just that.

If TJ hadn't been as experienced as he was he would have gagged but he widened his mouth and stilled letting Cyrus drive his dick up and again and again till the sexy little angel was shaking and sweating. As TJ felt The dick in his mouth shake he grabbed Cyrus's thighs and pushed them down against the bench. He once again when to bobbing up and down on the other boy's dick After a few more bobs Cyrus was on edge and couldn't hold it back any longer. Cyrus ended with a load moan shooting seven times into TJ's mouth which TJ gladly swallowed every drop of. TJ soon sat back down on the bench and leaned over as the two of them made out again. Cyrus could taste the salty sweet aftertaste of his cum in TJ's mouth and he loved it. It made him want to taste it right from the source but when his mind imagined it, it was Johnna's dick that was shooting in his mouth. His mind drifted away from Johnna however when TJ's lips wrapped around his tongue and began to suck.

As they were kissing it positions changed and it was Cyrus that ended sitting in TJ's lap with his pants and boxers still around his ankles. Cyrus felt TJ's hard dick on his ass as they made out. After five minutes of kissing Cyrus took off TJ's jersey and started kissing TJ's neck, trying to imitate what TJ had done to him.  
TJ bit his lip as Cyrus did the same to his neck. Cyrus's bights were too hard and his teeth weren't doing what was best for a hickey but it still made TJ shiver. HE knew there was going to be a big hickey on his neck but didn't care. Cyrus's naked body was pressed against his and his teeth were on his neck. That made everything worth it.  
After a few kisses he went to suck on TJ's nipples leaving hickeys on both of them. Cyrus got off of TJ and pulled down TJ's basketball shorts to not only reveal that TJ was going commando but had an impressive dick. The hard dick was at least seven inches while his own was only five.

When Cyrus grabbed hold of it he couldn't even touch his fingertips. Was a dick even supposed to be this thick? There was no way he would manage to slide all of that into his mouth. As for his ass, that was completely out of the question. Even if it was the size of his own, he only wanted to have Johnna fucking him. He wanted Johnna's dick to be the first on to enter his ass and fucking him like there was no took a deep breath before sucking his first dick. It was huge and completely filled his mouth and it tasted amazing. This however was not the first time a boy sucked TJ's dick and it wouldn't be the last in TJ's mind. He managed to trick his teammate to suck one another by calling it a team building exercise multiple times. So today was not his first time sucking dick. However, he could tell right away that Cyrus was better than most of the newbies that sucked his dick for the first time. He was even better than some of the boys on the team who been sucking his dick since day one. TJ thought he was a born cock sucker that just needed a little more practice.

Cyrus only got halfway down before gagging. He wanted to please TJ but knew he couldn't get any lower, so he worked with what he had, sucking hard and fast, taking as much in his mouth while playing with the other boy's balls. Cyrus's eyes looked upward once he got the motions down. He loved what he saw. TJ's mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were closed. Soft groans escaped his mouth and when Cyrus's lips met the head of his dick TJ's entire body would shake. Cyrus tightened his hold on TJ's balls wanting to see what would happen. He wasn't disappointed. The basketball player's head fell back in a gurgled moan.

"Cy-Cyrus" He moaned out. "Oh fuck" Cyrus smiled around the dick in his mouth, enjoying TJ repeat his name over and over again.

"Cy I'm close" he moaned out. "Oh God I'm gonna cum".

TJ was on edge and soon shot his load into Cyrus's mouth. Even though TJ had warned him Cyrus was caught off guard but managed to swallow all four loads. It tasted even better than he'd imagined. He only wished that Johnna was there to cum in his mouth too.  
Cyrus crawled onto TJ's chest and kissed again. As they kissed TJ had an idea. Something he always wanted but never dared to ask one of his teammates. Once the kissing broke TJ had to say what was on his mind.

"Cy fuck me i want your dick inside me."

Cyrus didn't know what to think. His dick was already hard and the thought of fucking TJ was hot but his mind kept flashing to Johnna. As he saw TJ get on his back and lift his legs exposing his ass, his mind was made up. Something in Cyrus took control and he soon had the head of his dick pressed against TJ's hole. His breath came in pants as he pushed in, causing TJ to moan. He slowly pushed farther into the boy, letting him adjust. TJ was shocked how big Cyrus felt in him. His crush wasn't even close to the size of some of his teammates and he already felt like there was a tree trunk inside him. He adjusted to it though and the pain changed to pure pleasure. Soon Cyrus was ramming into his ass fucking the jock as the groaned together.

TJ grabbed Cyrus's short hair and pulled his head down as he continued to get pounded. This lips slammed together in a sloppy kiss. Every few thrusts TJ would beg for more, groaning Cyrus's name into the lips he was attached to. This was a wonderful feeling TJ was feeling. It was better than sliding his secret dildo up his ass any day. It made every nerve in his body shout in pleasure. He felt like he was on fire and the source was the rod pounding his ass  
Cyrus never felt anything like this before and it felt great. Cyrus was in the zone fucking away faster and harder into TJ as they counted to make out with muffled moans. Both boys where on edge but it was TJ who shot his load first all over both of them, covering their chests. A single glob shot all the way to the basketballer's cheek. Cyrus removed his lips from TJ's so he could lick away the cum, savoring the flavor. It was the most cum TJ had ever shot and shot farther than he ever had before. Cyrus didn't last long after that. After a few more seconds he too shot more then he could remember, filling his friend's ass with cum. The two parted lips and looked into each other's eyes just catching their breaths. The two kissed one more time and this gave TJ an idea.

"You know tomorrow I hear they are going to auction off the track team. So I was thinking maybe try to get Marty in on the fun"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know whst you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

First off sorry for the over due chapter. That being said While I was doing requests as I was way behind them, I asked my friend **Halcyonic** **Dayz** if he would help me out while I do these requests I had to do. So he wrote a good amount of this chapter. Where I finished it up and added a few things in between what my friend wrote. That being said thank you **Halcyonic** **Dayz** for your help.

* * *

With his hopes of winning Jonah low, in Cyrus's mind decided to bid on both Buffy and Marty. Buffy to raise up the price and gracefully bow down when it looks like he might win his friend and Marty to be his new sex slave for the day. He knew his friend Andi would be mad at him if he did not even bid on Buffy on the first place and Buffy more so would be mad if Cyrus did not bid on her at all. While having pillow talk with TJ yesterday after they had sex a second time TJ mentioned that one of his teammate and Marty were regular fuckbuddies, so Cyrus was pretty certain that he could treat him as a sex slave and that Marty will not only go along with it but genuinely enjoy the role he was to play.

"Yah so what Marty lacks on the court he makes it up in his shorts if you know what I mean. Well as other things. Found that out after tryouts from that teammate who had his way with Marty." TJ said.

"So your teammate openly told you this?"

"Yah he tells me everything. Marty was there too. So Marty knows that I know."

"So have you done anything with Marty or this teammate of yours?"

"Yah but just traded blowjobs."

"So I took your virginity as you took mine then."

"Yup."

Back to the present as Buffy was now being auction and quite a number of people starting bidding on her that wasn't from Andi or himself. Cyrus was glad as Buffy had a problem of losing. He planed on to bid twice then stopped.

"Now do I here twenty ."

"Twenty" Cyrus raised his hand.

"Now do I here twenty-five?"

A few more bids where being called out.

"Now do I here forty five?"

"Fortuity five." Cyrus raised his hand hoping Buffy be glad that she made it to that amount.

Now Buffy smiled at Cyrus and waiting for Andi who plans on only to bid once on herself wouldn't be upset with him for not even tempting to win her by bidding twice. Now he just had to win with Marty but keep the price equal or below what he bid on Buffy and no one will be the wiser. Except for TJ who would bid if it looked like Cyrus was going to chicken out of their plans or unwilling to go further. Cyrus will have him for the majority of the day and for the last three hours he wanted to join in. It was decided that Cyrus will go for it as TJ have trouble tolerating other people for long periods of time. Well depending on who it is. When asked how he was tolerating him for the day he turned all cute acting shy and bashful. It was adorable as he didn't display these traits walking around nude or crawling on the ground for Cyrus amusement. Whatever TJ's reasons he had opened up Cyrus eyes to the pleasure of sex and Cyrus wasn't in any hurry to return to being a nonsexual active hormonal teen. A few more bids after Cyrus did his last bid.

"Now do I hear sixty?"

"Seventy " Andi said hoping it would stop people from bidding.

There was no way Buffy will deal with anyone else to win her besides her friends. After herring no one else bid Andi's plan worked. Buffy walked up to Cyrus and looked at him and shook her head.

"How can you only bid on me twice Cyrus?"

"Why are you mad at me? Andi only bid on you once."

"Yah but she won."

"I sure did."

Cyrus sighed and just walked away like Buffy was better then him. Like it was a competition or something. A few more track team members was auctioned off and Cyrus was just waiting for the boy he was going to be bidding on. Even if it was not Jonah. Finally, it was Marty on the stage and bidders were calling out their bids. It was a tough bid just like with Buffy as both Buffy and Marty competition with one another made the two of them stand out as they strive to bet the other. New school records were made just to be smashed a few days after by the other or themselves in fear of being bested by the other. Cyrus couldn't wrap his mind around an athlete mindset.

"$45" Called out Cyrus hoping that no one will outbid him as this was as high as he could go without being questioned why he didn't raise the stakes for Buffy.

"I hear 45, do I hear 50... going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Goodman for $45."

Cyrus was beaming ear to ear having won a new sex toy for the day the only thing that could tarnish this day was if TJ's intel was wrong. As yesterday was just pillow talk.

"Thanks, Cy, it's a bummer that Buffy earned the school more money than me but I would have earned even less than I did if it wasn't for your final bid."

"Yeah that's how bids work, and we are friends."

Buffy came by as she looked at the boys. She just smiled and put an arm around Marty.

"How dose it feel you lost to me again as I did rise more money then you."

"This was not a competition." Marty said.

"But isn't though?" Buffy said with a cocky smile.

Marty shook his head and the two walked away into the hall where it was more quiet.

"So what have you got in mind for us to do today?" Marty asked.

"I like to see you striptease before you start undressing me."

"Cyrus, we are still in school!"

"It's good to hear that's your only objection I feared my source was wrong about you."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"I didn't buy you to chat but to fuck so let's disappear and have a good time."

Marty was shocked to see this side of Cyrus but he was open to the idea for adding another boy to his list he had sexy fun with. The two found a spot and hid in a supply closet and after a comment that there wasn't enough room for a good striptease Marty just plainly undress and Cyrus openly admired as more and more skin was revealed. With the single light bulb above their heads, Cyrus saw that Marty was cut just like his own with thick curly pubs around his shaft. He was 6 inches and his girth like TJ, Cyrus started to fear his width was below average. His balls hang low and also contained a few strands of hair and Cyrus knew from yesterday that he enjoyed sucking on those.

Marty didn't start stripping Cyrus but felt him up as he initiated a kiss, it was so similar to the kisses he shared with TJ that Cyrus wondered if all guys kiss the same. "Your cock feels bigger than any I had before, I will enjoying taking it on," Marty whispered in Cyrus' ear before he got to work removing his owner vest of his person. "How many would that be?" Cyrus asked as TJ was two inches larger than his and Marty had a good inch on him.

"Just two, they are lovers and have to share."

That was new and Cyrus figured TJ didn't know or care. Also the two boys Marty had been with was smaller then his five inches making Cyrus smile. Cyrus hand then grabbed a hold of Marty and started to jack him as the runner started undoing his shirt button.

"I got to tell you this, I'm only interested in fucking Buffy, I can't fuck you." Marty groaned as he enjoyed Cyrus working him over.

"If we are going, to be honest with each other the only guy that I'm interested in taking my cherry is Jonah. I want to see if I can cause you to make you walk with a limb before the day ends."

"That sounds-" he cut off as he saw the numerous love bites that Cyrus bore. "Wow, you had some hot sex recently."

"Yeah he was my first," mumbled Cyrus, still slightly hurt that it wasn't Jonah's mouth familiarizing itself with his body.

"Who?" asked Marty as his mind started wondering if the hickey's continued down to Cyrus's thighs.

He wasn't sure if his owner for the day answered or not. He wanted to see for himself if he was marked below and the pants Cyrus wore was pulled down revealing his pale sexy legs. Cyrus was indeed marked and Marty would have been shocked to discover that Cyrus gives as well as he takes for TJ was in fact covered in more bruises then he himself gave Cyrus. The basketball player loved each mark and painstakingly took pictures of everyone to remember his first time with his crush.

"Jezzes Cy this is... just amazing!" The attention was embarrassing and Cyrus was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"As I said earlier enough chatting, let's have some fun."

While Marty was in awed by the overwhelming hickey's he did his best to cast aside his curiosity and dropped down in onto his knees. Cyrus simply wore skin-tight briefs black, it showed off his smug hard cock and the rest of his clothes was around his ankles. In almost a worshipped manner Marty gropes the goods before he took a hold of the waistband and pulled the clothing away. He smiled as the pale flesh of Cyrus cock was revealed and wet his lips before taking it into his mouth. Right away Cyrus began to moan. His hands soon placed his hands on the back of Marty's head. Marty was able to suck all of Cyrus's dick has he sucked away. His hands was on Cyrus's bare ass and squeezed as he counted to suck away. Normally Cyrus would care if getting caught like this, but at this rate he dose not care as he moaned away. Marty stopped sucking Cyrus's dick and started to lick his balls before putting them in his mouth and sucked away. After awhile Marty took Cyrus's balls out of his mouth and licked his way back up to Cyrus's tip. He gave it a few more licks before sliding the dick back into his mouth. Marty went back to bobbing his head as he sucked away. A few more bobs and Cyrus was on edge and it did not take long for him to shoot his load in Marty's mouth who gladly swallowed every drop.

Marty soon stood up and the two begin to make out once more. When the kiss broke it was Cyrus who went on his knees and smiled seeing the dick this close. This will be sucking his second dick of the week. While sucking Marty moaned. He was not good as TJ or his other lover but he was still good. Marty's hands went on the back of Cyrus's head as he sucked away. Cyrus did stop sucking just to lick the shaft and head a few times before sliding it back into his mouth. Marty's eyes soon closed while Cyrus sucked away. His hands soon grabbed Marty's ass and squeezed it. After a few more bobs he slid a finger down Marty's crack. This made Mary to thrust into Cyrus mouth and Cyrus was able to mange to be face fucked until Marty was on edge. Somehow Cyrus knew this and stopped sucking Marty to suck onto his balls. Marty's eyes rolled in the back of his head while Cyrus worked on his balls. He soon stopped sucking on them hoping he did a better job then Marty sucking on his own.

Cyrus went back licking the shaft and head a few times like it was ice cream before sliding it back into his mouth. The face fucking soon was back on and it wasn't long until Marty shot his load into the boy's mouth. Cyrus started to swallow the load and it did kinda tasted like TJ's but had to admit TJ's was better. Cyrus thought it was time. While still on his knees he turned Marty around and dived in to rim Marty. Cyrus still had some cum left in his mouth and used it as lube. Marty moaned as the slippery tong of Cyrus entered his ass. Marty was once again moaning. After a few bobs of Cyrus's tong he pulled out and entered his first finger. The finger slid in easily without any problems. If what Cyrus's did not know about Marty's sexual past he would question why it was easy to slide a finger into the boy's ass. After finger fucking him for awhile Cyrus slid in a second finger and manged to stretch his hole by making the sign of peace. Once Marty's hole was slightly exposed Cyrus dove right back in rimming the boy. Marty never though he be doing this with Cyrus. He never thought Cyrus be doing anything sexual with a boy spit how he presented himself.

After rimming more of Marty's ass he added a third finger. Cyrus counted to go back on finger fucking Marty. Marty was now bracing himself against the supply closet wall. He felt Cyrus fingers remove themselves from his ass and felt the hotter and thicker appendage of his cock rubbing against his excited hole.

"Oh fuck, I want to feel that cock stretch me. Fuck me hard, Cyrus. Hard and fast."

It was intimidating how Marty said this. TJ said the same thing but that was during not before. If it wasn't for the rounds they had yesterday then Cyrus might fear inadequate for the task ahead. As it was he received a good ego boost from TJ when they parted and another when they saw each other for the first time today so Cyrus was sure that he called fulfill Marty request. The two groaned in unison as Cyrus forced himself deep inside his friend. TJ was tighter but Marty was occasionally doing something as inch by inch entered him that sent waves of pleasure to travel from Cyrus cock to throughout Cyrus entire body. Cyrus moved like a man on a mission, in fact, he was a man on a mission and Marty lost himself as that mission was being carried out. He couldn't keep quiet as he gushed in the heat of the moment.

Cyrus wrapped his arms and grinded as he moved in and out of the athlete, his fingers forcing itself inside the panting, moaning teen to gag him from revealing their tryst to the student body and more importantly the school staff.

"Control yourself," hissed Cyrus before he started giving his toy his first, but not last mark for the day.

It was strange Cyrus was moaning just as loud but he felt in control of the boy he paid for. As he counted to fuck Cyrus's legs started to cramp up. He soon pulled out with Marty being disappointed.

"Pull your shorts up. We need more space and I just know the place." Cyrus said as he was putting his cloths back on.

The two ended up in the locker room that Cyrus and TJ was in yesterday. Once inside a naked TJ came out of the shadows jacking his hard dick. Both Cyrus and Marty licked their lips. Marty saw the Marks on TJ's body and now knows who Cyrus was talking about. Marty always wanted to try TJ but never had a chance until now.

"About time you came here. I was starting to think you aren't showing up."

"Yah I got to crapped in the place we where at." Cyrus said.

"So you came here to finish the job?"

"Yah so why don't you feed Marty your dick while I slide my dick back into him."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Marty said.

Marty and Cyrus then removed their clothing. Once naked Marty went on all fours as the other two went on their knees. Mary quickly started sucking away at TJ's dick as Cyrus slid his dick back into Marty's ass. Marty's muffled moans soon started. As TJ and Cyrus worked on Marty's holes they leaned in and started to make out. While they where making out Marty reached out to his own dick and slowly jacked away. Cyruse was on edge and he was not ready to shoot his load yet. He pulled out of Marty who was disappointed. He let go of his dick to finger his ass while Cyrus stepped to TJ. TJ gladly took hold if Cyrus's dick and sucked away. Cyrus just moaned as he placed his hands on the back of TJ's head. After a few bobs he remembered what TJ liked. Cyrus started to pull TJ's hair as he face fucked him. Once Cyrus was on edge again he pulled out and made his way back to Marty, but this time he went under his legs to suck the dick in his face. Marty was in haven as so far this is the best three way yet. Mostly because its in a public place and anyone can walk in any time now. After Cyrus's dick calmed down Cyrus got out under from Marty to slide his dick back into Marty's ass.

Marty soon removed his fingers so he can once again get fucked by Cyrus. Cyrus now wanting to cum started fucking Marty's ass like crazy. The closer to the edge Cyrus was on the faster he trusted into Marty's ass. It came to the point it was too much for Cyrus who shot his load into Marty's ass. Marty and TJ was not far behind as Marty shot his load onto the floor as he was swallowing TJ's load. Cyrus soon pulled up thinking maybe he can go for another round right now. Marty stood on the ground as TJ entered his ass and Cyrus entering his mouth. The two thrusted into Marty's holes and once again leaned over to make out as they fucked away at one of Marty's holes. When the kissing stopped they smiled at each other.

"Why don't you take your dick out of Marty's mouth and shove it up my sweet ass."

Cyrus smiled as he did not need to be told twice. TJ trusted hard into Marty once he felt Cyrus enter his ass. TJ smiled as it was a nice TJ sandwage. Cyrus fucking TJ caused more deeper thrusts into Marty. TJ quickly trusted fast as he could into Marty in return was fucking himself. It did not take long after that for all three boys be on edge.

"I want to try something. Cyrus can you pull out of TJ and somehow slide your dick in my ass too?" Marty asked.

"I will try."

Try they did and it worked. It did take awhile to get it right with TJ and Cyrus now on their backs as Marty road both dicks. This was something Marty wanted to try. He soon started fucking himself faster and harder as he can realizing the time while jacking off. After a few more thrusts of the boys they where on edge and went even faster until Marty shot his load onto himself and having two loads in his ass. The boys soon where in a pile of a room that now smells like hot teen boy sex.

"Good news I hear Johana be auctioned off tomorrow." Marty said as he panting hard.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this over do chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it. Once again thank you **Halcyonic Dayz** for your help.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus was more then eager to get The Jonah Beck with the money he still had left over from the first two days. Even though Jonah is now one of is good friends at times he still likes to say The Jonah Beck. It makes it sound he's the alutment boy that you just want to be like or have to yourself. As he was making his way to the gym he saw Buffy.

"Hey how is it going Buffy?"

"Oh not much. You?"

"Oh oust supporting the school is all."

"That's cool and all but I can't let you do that."

"And why is that?"

Andi gave me instructions to make sure you don't get into the gym."

"Wait what, why are you still mad I did not win you?"

"She wants to bid on hnah and wants to win him, and yes you should of bid more."

"I'm sorry and what dose that have to do with me going into the gym?"

"Because she has a feeling you be bidding on him and so do I. So this is pay back"

"So what if I want to make a few bids to make the price go up. It be good for the school."

"Again she wants to win him and she has a felling you have more money then her."

"But what if someone in the gym right now has more money then Andi that's not me?"

"I will track that person down and make them give Jonah to Andi."

"You can't do that. This is a bully free school."

"Oh come on Cyrus. Jonah belongs with Andi and no one else. So I am doing what it takes so she can have him."

Cyrus shook his head. He was not the best altheat in the school but he hopes he was not the worse as he attempts to some how pass Buffy so he can bid on the boy of his dreams. However Buffy like always was faster then him blocking him ever so easily like it was nothing. While she was doing this she failed to notice that Andi came out of the gym alone with her head down. It wasn't until she spoke that caused Buffy to stop blocking Cyrus.

"I lost."

"Wait what?" Buffy said

Even though Cyrus was not able to bid on the dream boy he was glad Andi did not get him as well as it proved his point.

"Who won him I will make them give them to you."

"Buffy you can't just do that. They won fair and Squair, but it would be nice if you could."

"So who was it?"

"Buffy just drop it. Dose it really matter if Andi lost the money is going to the school."

"No I want to know who it is."

"Fine but I'm leaving I don't want any part of this." Cyrus walked away and as he was he over head what Andi had to say.

"I don't know really know some staff member came on stage with an envelope of money and whispered into the principal's ear and then the principal said the winner was someone called Josh Angle."

"I will find out for you." Buffy said.

Cyrus walked away after that as he walked away his phone buzzed and when he opened it up it was a text from TJ. Since phones was not aloud to be seen in school even if it was a Sunday Cyrus made his way to the washroom and looked at the text in there. After all he really doubted a staff member be using the student washroom.

TJ: I have something you may want to cheer you up for losing on the last day of the auction. Meet me at the swings.

Cyrus wondered what it could be. When he got there he saw TJ and Marty smiling. Cyrus smiled too as it was a polite thing to do. As he got closer to the boys he had sex with that separated reveling The Jonah Beck behind them. Cyrus could not believe it. That TJ won him, but how was that possible? His name was not Josh Angle.

"Wait how did you win him?"

"Well Marty and I did not see you and then when we saw Buffy leave after Andi whispered something to her we had a felling that you where being well cock blocked. in away So we put our money together and used our middle names so no one know it be us. "

"Wow you guys thanks."

"Yeah it was nothing really only one hundred dollars. Also I no longer want to fuck Buffy after that stunt." Marty said.

"Wow that's allot."

"Yeah but I think Jonah is worth it." TJ said.

"Thanks you guys. It is a dirty trick Andi pulled and I'm glad they won me for you because well I been crushing on you for some time and I notice you where crushing on me as well."

"Was I that obvious?"

"To someone is secretly gay as yourself yes. But you are the only one that knows besides theas guys now. So in away I actually told you first and they where just around to hear it."

The two soon hugged and then shared their first kiss. The kiss was the best kiss both boys have ever had. The kiss was so magical they became hard at the same time. When the kiss broke they smiled at each other and gave each other one small kiss before they separated.

"So I hear you lost your virginity before me. Unless you count using a dildo when popping my cherry?"

"I only topped as I wanted you to pop mine."

"Well I'm versatile so it be my honor to pop yours and slide my dick as many times as you want. Also maybe you can pop mine as well and every so often fuck me?"

"Its a date."

"I do have a place in mind for the four of us can go. You two can have some alone time and Marty and I could join you if you would like. If not that's fine by us."

It was just two naked boys in a room while the other two was giving them privacy. Jonah smiled seeing the nice body of Cyrus. Cyrus did the same as he saw Jonah was hard at nine inches. Cyrus never thought he be able to take something that big in his ass but would try anyway. Cyrus was about to drop to his knees when Jonah stopped him. He leaned in and the two shared their first nude kiss. Cyrus's hands was on Jonah's shouldered and Jonah's was on the back of Cyrus's head.

When the kiss broke Jonah kissed the neck of Cyrus and Cyrus moaned. The kissing went to his nipples until Jonah was on his knees and took hold his first dick that wasn't his and slid it in his mouth. Cyrus moaned as he placed his hands on the back of his crush's head. For being his first time Jonah was doing a good job at sucking away.

Truth be told Jonah was watching how to videos and practicing on his secret dildo. He was glad he was doing a good job based off of Cyrus's moans. Jonah started to bob faster and faster. Cyrus was quickly on edge and could no longer hold back. Shot after shot went into Jonah's waiting mouth and swallowed every drop given to him. Jonah slowly pulled the dick out of his mouth and was about to stand up but Cyrus was on his knees and kissed Jonah.

Cyrus tasted his own cum by kissing once again. His cum tasted even better coming from Jonah's mouth. As they kissed Cyrus pushed Jonah so that he was now on his back. Their dicks soon pressed agents each other as they counted to make out. When the kissing broke Cyruse started to kiss Jonah's neck but made sure not to leave any marks even though he wanted to.

Cyrus did the same thing with Jonah's nipples. Jonah just moaned away and his dick has yet to be sucked. That quickly changed once Cyrus grabbed hold of Jonah's big dick and started to suck away. This was a great feeling Jonah was having and was glad his first blow job was from Cyrus. His hands was on the back of Cyrus's head as he sucked away. It ended becoming too much for Jonah and shot his load.

This load was indeed the best load Cyrus had ever had. He just kept swallowing every drop possible. After the blow job Cyrus crawled on top of Jonah again and started to make out with him. As they where kissing Cyrus was jacking off Jonah until he was fully hard once again.

Not wanting to wait any longer he aimed Jonah's dick at his virgin un lubbed up hole and jammed it in.

It hurt at first but after a few thrusts into it the feeling was getting better. He road Jonah's dick like a pro. Both boys where moaning now. Jonah helped Cyrus ride him by thrusting his dick into the cute boy. Cyrus's hard dick just flopped around as he was riding Jonah's dick. The two leaned in and started to make out with one another while Jonah kept trusting away.

It wasn't long now until Jonah was shooting his load deep inside Cyrus. The slightly smaller boy enjoyed feeling the cum shoot into his ass and can't wait to fuck Jonah's ass just to see whos ass was better. However he will always think Jonah's is anyways. After Cyrus slid Jonah's dick out he sucked it a few times to make sure all the cum was out of the dick.

Jonah was soon ready to be fucked and be what his ass to be lubed as he wants it to slid in easily. How Cyrus manged not be lubed up was amazing. Once Jonah's hole was lubed he sucked Cyrus for a bit before it slid into his ass. The boys moaned once more and Cyrus took his time on his crush. The thrusts where slow but it soon went faster.

This caused more moaning from the boys. Cyrus started to go faster and harder into Jonah. He for one can't believe his is being fucked by the boy who has been crushing on him. This was better then some dildo sliding in and out of his ass thinking it was Cyrus as now he has the real thing. It wasn't long until Cyrus was on edge and thrusted even faster and harder into the dream boy.

However it was Jonah who shot out a third load without even touching himself. Seeing that caused Cyrus to shoot his load deep inside Jonah. As he was shooting his load inside Jonah he leaned forward and the two was making out one more time before passing out with Cyrus's dick still inside. As the days went on the school renovations have completed. Cyrus and Jonah been secretly dating and fucking each other any time they where alone or when they are both with TJ and or Marty. Speaking TJ and Marty they also became secret lovers who fuck one another when they have alone time. As for Buffy she still is trying to figure out who the hell is Josh Angle and make him pay for talking Jonah Beck away from Andi.

End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
